A Real Reason to Live
by Ded-nvr-lvng-vmpr
Summary: What if someone had saved Byrne? What if the Lokomo left him there? What if she had the power he wanted? But what if she wanted him to realize the burden of such power? Hinote decides to give him reason and a home. ByrnexOC SPOILER ALERT On hopefully temporary Hiatus, my game was stolen : I love this story alot, so I will get back to it
1. Chapter 1

**I typed this at like 1 in the morning…no flaming this chapter please. At least this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the Void (and everything about it), Hinote (main char), Hentako (main-ish char), Blud (will get there), the Bellum I made (will explain later), the mother and grandmother of Linebeck III and Hinote (yes, they are bro and sis here), a few other people that I will introduce later, and my plot twists. That is all.**

**What if someone had saved Byrne? What if the Lokomo left him there? What if she had the power he wanted? But what if she wanted him to realize the burden of such power? Hinote decides to give him reason and a home. But what is her reasoning behind it all?**

**(I plan to post up pictures I draw on deviantart too later so, I'll leave notes at the end if and when I do.) So, enjoy. **

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I just watched him disappear in front of my eyes. I felt so…angry. but why?

"You have the power to save him, child."

I looked back to see Anjean with a stern and worried look on her face.

"You can save him. You can enter the Void in which he has been imprisoned, but you must hurry. His life is slowly draining away. And there isn't much of it."

I quickly look at my hand, placing it in front of me. A portal the shape of an inverted triangle appeared before me and I jumped into it. The void wasn't black, like always before. I could still see everyone, but they couldn't see me. It was darker. But not black

Looking around, I see him. Byrne was still floating in the same place he had disappeared. I couldn't reach him. I could see the pain on his face, but I couldn't reach him.

Malladus had taken Cole's body, the new form looking very much like the pictures I had seen of Ganon. His height was perfect. I could reach Byrne, but Malladus had to get closer. He started to spit fireballs at Link in attempt to hit the princess as she concentrated on reaching that ancient power. Link was fine protecting her, but I still felt like I should help. It was a cry of pain that got my attention back to Byrne. I actually felt the stab of pain from it.

I ran and jumped, which was pretty high considering the training I had put myself through, but it wasn't high enough. With a twitch of my hand, I heard Malladus jump and roar in confusion. If he wasn't going to come here himself, I'd make him. Link cried out as one of the fireballs did indeed make contact with him. Turning, I saw that Malladus' eyes were in fact on me. A twitch on his paw/claw/hand thing, and I found myself on the ground in pain. I didn't cry out because of the pain though. I was pissed.

He wanted to play games…we'd play games. I looked up at Byrne apologetically. His rescue had to wait, but not for long. This would help.

Running in front of the battle, I kicked one of the fireballs in a way that it didn't just blow up, it blew up in his face. A smile cracked on my face. Not a happy smile. A smile that would tell even the most clueless of people I was going to make them go through hell…

Then a thought went through my head. If he can see me, can he see Byrne? From how quickly Malladus went from pissed to idealistic, I was answered. It was only when I heard Zelda's power peak did my worry disappear. I looked back and saw her glow a gold color. Link had the flute as well. Around me, everything stopped…

Then, she started to sing.** (A/N: It helps if you're listening to the song, at least the duet, when you read this.)**

Zelda would sing, and then Link would come in, a perfect sound, and then suddenly Gage was there. Adding to the beauty. Then Steem, Carben, Embrose, and finally, Rael…the sound was beautiful.

Behind me, Malladus cried in pain as a mark was placed on his back. The music was absolutely beautiful…and it was hurting him.

Byrne cried in pain as more of his life energy slipped away…I had to hurry. I started to whistle like I had on the train **(A/N: the melody of the train BGM and on, technically, the final boss music, just for reference)**as I worked to find a way to reach him. It dawned on me that he was rising when I got closer. I really had to hurry. I kept whistling, as it helped keep Malladus in check. I felt his eyes follow me as I passed under Byrne.

Link tried to distract him, causing him to be pissed even further. Seeing me as not a threat, he turned to Link. I could see Zelda aiming for his back, so to help, I gave her target a big slap in the face. He turned to me immediately, Zelda's light arrow going straight to his back. He stood up, crying in pain. I took this chance and jumped up onto his arm, then his horn and immediately jumped off toward Byrne. I barely grabbed onto his gauntlet. The chain must have been loose because I went crashing down with the hand in mine. I heard him cry in pain as my weight kicked in and pulled on his arm. He budged, but he wasn't free from the prison that held him.

Malladus took notice of my progress but was too busy with the Link and Zelda to do anything about it…

I looked up, finally gaining my breath back and saw that the prison was shrinking. I really had to hurry. Gaining back my strength, I grab on his hand and climb up the chain. It was really hard for me, considering I could barely climb a rope with knots to save my life. Climbing a chain, thin one at that, to save someone else's was almost out of the question. But, after how far I'd gone to try to heal his wounds, I knew there was a reason behind our untimely meet. I knew there was a reason behind my need to save him. And it wasn't just because Zelda want to have a word with him. But, for some reason, I found him…I don't know…I felt the need to protect and care for him…why…that was what I wanted to know. I was going to find out too, I could guarantee that, but that meant I had to save him first.

I dig my fingers into the chains to try and help climb faster. It was working, but I could feel the digits going numb as blood started to seep from my nails. The ivory cracking from the pressure. When I looked up, I found myself only a foot away from his hand. My blood could be seen dripping on the ground. With a good leap, I pulled myself onto his shoulders. The prison was shrinking still, altitude rising still. I needed to get him out…maybe, I could wait until Malladus was finished, and open a portal…he was already missing both horns. One more arrow. Yes. Now, just stab him…

I watched as Zelda rushed over and helped. Finally. The gem cracked and a portal pulled me and the almost lifeless Byrne out of the Void realm before it returned back to the way it was supposed to be. Unfortunately, it was where we were in the air that we came back. Hentako took action now and gave me wings **(A/N: Hentako can't be in the Void with her)**. I caught onto his arms as my wings dropped us slowly. I just got his bleeding body to the ground safely when the wings disappeared. I heard Link and Zelda gasp as they saw me there with him.

I didn't look though. I was too busy trying to at least close his wounds. I got his gauntlet off and relocated his shoulder. I licked my finger and applied saliva to all of his cuts, closing them instantly. Everything I did caused a groan of pain to come from him. As much as I didn't like the sound of him in pain, I liked the sound of him alive. I gulped as I applied a certain amount of pressure over his heart. I only did this once before, and I almost killed them. Saved them, but none the less…almost killed them. They weren't in this bad of a condition. Their heart was only just erratic from panic. Byrne's heart was erratic and slowing from the lack of blood.

Applying the pressure once more, he started to cough and choke on his own blood. If I messed up this time, I could kill him. So, what's the solution to that kind of situation? Don't mess up.

I apply the pressure again, but instead of hurting him, his back arches as he gasps for the air he was fighting to get. When he settles down, I can hear his heart return to a normal pace. His breathing was much easier as well…

A sigh of relief escapes me as Anjean, Link, and Zelda surround us. Looking back, I see a look of relief on all their faces.

"You saved him." Zelda just about whispered.

I nodded looking back at him. I suddenly felt very tired. Then again, I hadn't really taken well to the train ride here… it was only natural how exhausted I felt. I looked down at my now throbbing fingers and found that there was actually a bit of rust in my nails. That meant there was probably quite a bit of rust on the chain of his gauntlet. I would have to fix that. I only faintly heard Anjean speak to the other two until she addressed me.

"Now that we Lokomo are leaving this world, he will have no one to look to but you. Take care of him. He still has a long life ahead of him. But he needs a reason to go through it." Anjean then disappeared with the other Lokomo.

_A reason to live huh. Maybe I can give him that, in more ways than one. Not only someone to care for and about him, but a way to possibly gain the power he's always wanted or just a realization about it._ I look at the back of my hand where the Void, better known to all as the space in the middle of the triforce, rested. It tingled a little. _Maybe I can provide reason._

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is short, but there are too few Byrne fanfictions. Besides, I am typing the next chapter like now. (as in that's right after this chapter is in)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please do send in reviews if you love it. I will take Anonymous reviews. Any and all review will be used as fuel for my motivation if I lose it. And for anyone like me, I will finish this story even if it takes a few years. So, please be patient with me, and you won't regret it. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same thing as the first chapter. I own Hannah and Sarah. Nothing else. I'll put these up as new people come in. Expect them too be on the bottom from now on though.

* * *

Link was going to take Zelda back to the castle first. Then he was going to take me back to the Trading Post where my brother was probably fuming over my being gone so long without any word. I was going to be explaining a lot to him. First, why I was gone for so long, then where I was, who Byrne was, and why I have him with me. Alfonzo is gonna need a lot of explaining to as well, what with his sister being my best friend, she's probably panicking too. See, what they don't know is that I can fend for myself just fine. My brother always wondered why I kept muscle tone when I "barely ever left his sight". Save the few times he did notice.

I didn't get too much sleep because of my constant sneaking out, but it was all worth it. I spent a lot of time training. Not as much as Byrne here…but definitely a lot in my own life time. I wasn't 100 or so years old like him, but my soul has stored quite a bit of knowledge. Enough to be more than some sages. I had ancestors dating all the way back to just about 500 years before the great flood. That's about…6, 700 years ago?

I chuckle lightly. Outside I couldn't see, but I could definitely hear Teacher freaking out as Link brought Zelda to Hyrule castle. He started asking a ton of questions so I zoned out. Looking in front of me I see a still sleeping Byrne. He'd been asleep since we had left the Dark Realm. The portal was still there, and the tracks didn't end, so we blocked off that turning point on both ways. Anyone going through there would find that they had to either go to Aboda village, or kick it in reverse. And that isn't pleasant when you have a freight car.

Looking closer at Byrne I notice a swelling in the center of his chest. Walking up to him, I put my hand on it. I barely even passed over it when a pained groan escaped him. That wasn't a good sign. I sigh as I realize I may need something they sell here after all. Linebeck wasn't going to be too happy about that either. What I needed was pretty expensive.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." I reluctantly turn to the door to leave.

I barely caught Link leaving Castle Town.

"Oh, good. I caught you. Look, there's something I need from one of the shops. It's to help Byrne heal some of the injuries I can't reach." He sighs and waits by the engine. "Thank you."

I rush off to the shop I was looking for. It didn't take me long to find it, even though this place was known as castle town, didn't have as many shops as people would wish. I went in and pointed at what I needed, produced the rupees, and left quickly with it. The salve that I needed was about 6000 rupees. Why so expensive? Well, not only was it barely ever needed, it was proven that it dispelled fowl and dark energy. The swelling area on his chest was from not only getting launched at a pillar by dark energy, but when he was taken into the void of the dark realm, that's where all that dark energy had been centered. His body wasn't taking well to it either. I hurried back to the train.

"Ok, I'm on." I called from the passenger car.

I heard him yell all 'aboard' as the train started to pick up speed. I didn't care much about the signs, but if he blew the whistle for no reason or got hit by something, I wasn't gonna be too happy. Usually I manned the cannon, but at the moment, I had to take care of Byrne's wound.

I almost slipped his mask off. The only thing keeping it there was my respect for privacy. I wanted to know if he was injured anywhere like around the jaw maybe, but I couldn't do it efficiently unless I could see. I could do it by feel, but it wouldn't be very pleasant for him. I just left it and moved to working off his shirt. First I removed his Gauntlet. His hand underneath was actually a tad bit paler than the rest of his skin. Just barely. I could barely tell, but it did tell me that he wore that gauntlet quite a bit.

I moved his fingers, felt the wrist, and put pressure in several places on his forearm. Nothing seemed to be broken, just badly bruised. If it weren't for the gauntlet, he would have probably had quite a few fractures. After setting his gauntlet on the seat behind me, I worked to lie him down. His breathing and heart rate jumped around a bit as I did this until I placed my hand on the back of his head. He calmed down considerably.

I shook my head as I got him on his back. His eyes told me he was in pain still so I did my best to keep my hand there. Unfortunately, I needed both of my hands to get his shirt up. I mutter an apology and move so I can move his shirt up. The hardest part I'd have to say was just getting it untucked (if that's a word). After that I could just slide it up, careful of the welt on his chest.

It was right in the center. I sigh and take my jacket off. It wasn't much of a jacket seeing as it was more for my arms and neck than the rest of my body. Nonetheless I folded it into a pillow and propped his head up with it. The pain seemed to decrease some.

_Must be his back._ I thought. I would have to check that later when he was awake.

When I finally got all of his chest exposed, I'd have probably gone to nosebleed heaven if it wasn't for the wound I had to take care of. Nosebleed heaven could wait.

Taking just a bit of the salve into my hand, I apply it to the welt. After a moment, the salve started to turn a deep black and felt really gross to the touch. I didn't have anything to wipe it off on damn it. I sigh and open the window with my not black hand. The moment the black salve on my hand came in contact with the light, it just evaporated. That was bad. That was really bad.

Going back to Byrne quickly, I work to get the black salve off his chest without hurting him. He didn't even flinch at my touch. I got it all off and held it out in the sun. the black disappeared and what was left was a small amount of very white and almost sparkly salve. Coming back to Byrne, I apply this different, and relatively stronger salve to the welt. It almost immediately dispelled any evil and/or dark energy from the welt. It was definitely less tender and from the look of it, it as going to heal in a matter of days. In fact, I took some of the salve to my own injuries. Like the one on the back of my head.

He still didn't understand why I had no hard feelings for the cheap shot he got on me the first time we met. He jumped over me and got me right in the back of the head with that stupid magic beam when I had moved. My excuse for no hard feelings was because I wasn't his enemy, I was an obstacle. I was in the way of his goal for power. No hard feelings because he wasn't trying to kill me, he was trying to subdue a problem. I happened to be that problem.

I sigh as the whiter, cleaner salve was worked into the scar on the back of my head. It didn't even soak into my hair. My really thick, long hair. It just went straight to my skin and stayed there. It felt good to finally get rid of that headache. That stupid migraine that made it hard for me to think straight and rationally.

My thoughts come to an abrupt halt when I here a familiar sound. A sound I was not in the mood to hear. I close the window as the unwelcome pirates come into view. We always had to replace the glass when they showed their ugly miniblin faces. Do you know how expensive that is?

I sigh and leave the passenger car through the back. Using the void to produce my favorite weapon of all time, sorry- a hand shaped claw over my left hand, I climb on top with ease. In the distance, and gaining fast, were 2 normal pirate Tanks, and one with a flag.

Fuck…

"Link!" I called. I had one hand on my belt, the other still had the claw. Turning I see Link's surprised face. I just point behind-ish me and he sees the pirates.

A cannonball had already been launched and was headed for me. Link didn't get to his cannon in time to shoot it and I already knew it was coming, so I put my left hand in the way. The Void claw made it a softer catch and a harder throw as I threw it back. Along with a cannonball Link shot, we took out one of the Tanks. 1 down, 5 more shots to go.

"Stop the train."

"WHAT!"

"Just stop the train, trust me. We can both take on the Big Blin."

And with that, Link slowed the train to a stop. A very slow stop seeing as we were in no hurry. In the distance, I could see the turn we needed to get to in order to get to the Trading Post.

Almost there brother. Almost there.

When the main Tank finally got to us (we shot down the other Tank), we both stood around the still sleeping burn. Every time a Miniblin so much as thought about touching Him, I kicked it in the face, knocking it out the window it came from. I hadn't taken either of my swords out yet, but with the number of Miniblins boarding now, I needed both hands and a leg to keep them off me and Link and away from Byrne. When one of the stupid pirates finally got it's filthy hands on Byrne, I flipped. The flat of my blade connected with the side of it's head almost immediately. I had both my swords out now, and with the look on my face, no Miniblin was getting any closer.

For a moment, they looked scared, but when Link flew passed me, they suddenly looked confident. Behind me, I could hear the grunt of the Big Blin. Sheathing one sword, I turned and grabbed Byrne, who was amazingly still unconscious. Or at least was able to maintain the ruse. I pull him with me as I jump back and away from the club wielding pirate leader. I overestimated the jump and slammed into the back of the passenger car. Byrne's weight plus my own strength knocked the air out of my lungs. At least I didn't hit my head.

Looking before me, finally getting that air back, Link was having trouble keeping everything up on his own. He'd only done this once before, but this time, Big Blin and his crew were that much more determined. According to that look in all their eyes, they were willing to die to get back to us. And die they would.

Pulling my last sword out, I keep my parrying knife in mind. If I could get to it at some point, I could send that ridiculously powerful poison into it's system. Silently, I run up and duck the swing from the Big guy. Quickly, I slice into it's wrist. This caused it's grip to loosen so much, it launched it's own club out the window. Unfortunately for me, I was under said wrist when I cut it. Now I had disgusting black blood all over my right shoulder and soaking into my skin, clothes, and hair.

Losing it's club and seeing it's own blood really pissed it off. With a roar, it bashed it's good fist in my direction, but I was already gone. I could hear and see Miniblins freaking out themselves at the sight of their leader's blood. Some of them fled back to their Tank. Some of them died on the spot…er - fainted. The amount of blood leaving it's body caused it's movements to be wobbly, even shaky, as it tried to reach for me. Turning towards it, I sliced open the reaching hand.

From here, I could see it's eyes. In those eyes, I saw anger, rage, hate, and…fear. But it wasn't just fear that surprised me. There was a pleading sadness to them too. Behind me, I heard a gasp. Actually, there were 2. My ear twitched as I heard Link and Byrne move. Link was unsure what to do. Byrne was just watching. Neither knew I was capable of such…harm.

Instead of killing it on the spot, I let it fall. it was unconscious from it's own blood loss. I sheathed my left hand sword and walked up to it. Putting my hand over it, I teleported the dieing Big Blin back the main Tank. The unconscious and any dead Miniblins went too. The last of the still conscious went running. I felt tired. I didn't like hurting things and I rarely ever did unless I knew they wanted to hurt me. Or if it was something like Ganon, Malladus, Cole, Majora…they had a place in my heart where no matter what they said or what their actions said, I would kill them on sight if they ever managed to live…

Behind me I heard Link step forward.

"You're not gonna kill him?" I couldn't tell if the sound in his voice was from confusion, fear, or happiness.

"No. I…saw…something in his eyes." I practically whispered it. "If he survives, he'll either come back to kill me out of pride or some honor in his kind…or be thankful I spared his life and stop stealing passengers from you. Or at least when I'm on board. After all, he owes me."

The last bit was filled with venom and anger. How was I going to explain this to my brother.

I sigh and turn toward a very tired and confused looking Byrne.

"Is this what hell is like?" I barely heard him say it.

"No. You're very much among the living." I walked towards him as I said this.

"How?" He spoke louder and looked me in the eye.

"I saved you." I sat down next to him, against the back passenger door. "I was the only one who could. Ever since we got out of the Dark Realm I've been taking care of your injuries. And my own."

"Why?"

I saw the question coming…but I still didn't have an answer.

"I…don't know. When Anjean said I was the only one who could save you, I just…went and did it…um, sorry about your arm."

"What?"

I poked him in the shoulder and he flinched away, a look of pain on his face.

"I had to relocate your shoulder after I got you out of the Void because your gauntlet was loose and when I grabbed it I plummeted to the ground with a very hard stop, almost completely pulling your arm out of the socket, it was swollen for only a little while but it's definitely tender…sorry." I looked down, a blush setting in after my rambling…

He shook his head with a sigh. Link had already started the train toward the Trading Post.

"I have so much to explain to him…my head's going to explode if his doesn't first…" I muttered to myself. Byrne was completely uninterested. Probably because he thought I was human. Oh was he wrong.

"What do you think I am?" I asked him suddenly.

He just looked at me and thought for a second.

"A woman who can easily fend for herself. Strong, determined, lucky."

I giggled when he said lucky.

"What?"

"Just, I'm anything but lucky. Luck may be the reason why I'm not dead, but it isn't why I'm happy and living life the way I'd like. At least with what I have. Besides, that's not what I meant. Thank you, but not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"Do I look human to you?"

He wasn't expecting this question at all. His eyes trailed off and I could hear him close his mouth in thought.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question. When we first met, did you see it as, you were bested by 2 human children and a woman?"

"Your point?" His eyes said yes.

"I know after everything that happened, this doesn't really help…but I'm not human. I'm a mix of a lot of things, but not human." I pulled back my hair to expose the feathery ears I got from my mother. She was a demon.

He recognized them immediately.

"You're…"

"Yeah." I pulled my hair over my ears as best I could. "My mother was a demon. The mother of 2 children, she left after I was born. You can't tell with my brother, he looks exactly like dad. But I got my mother's ears, father's hair as far as the olive green and the calic goes, and then I look like my grandmother the rest of the way."

"I'm…sorry about your mother." he looked at where my ears were.

"Don't be…what?"

"Why do you hide them?"

"Oh. A lot of people…a lot more than I'd like, recognize that their the mark of demonic blood. Unfortunately, they're all stupid and don't realize that the demon I am is only half, and they're more like fallen angels anyways. They were once divine…and then…they were dragged down to the mortal world. The rest of the story, I don't know."

I heard a sigh escape him.

"Oh and, Link and Zelda already know. So does Hannah and Alfonzo, Sarah, Niko too. Apparently Cole didn't know…otherwise he would have been after my blood line instead of Zelda's."

I heard him turn back to me in surprise.

"Why? Why would he have needed you?"

"He would have succeeded if he had gone after me instead…well, if he somehow managed to kill me first."

"Why?" he raised his voice. He got my attention better.

"Well, I was hoping we'd get to know each other better before I explained this…" I showed him the back of my hand. On it was a grey inverted triangle. You could see lighter lines going out from the corners of it to make the triforce, but you could only see them if you were looking for them. "This is called the Void. It is a power much stronger than that of the Spirits and even Malladus," I heard him gasp. "but first I must attain the last piece of it. A very long time ago, as in centuries before the great flood, it was split into 3. With the death of my ancestor's twin sister, Zora blood was mixed with hers and she got hold of the 2nd piece. No, she didn't kill her. Namihime died for her sister, Hinote.

"I was named after my oldest ancestor, her, and my grandmother. We all had the Void at one point. But only the very first one had the whole thing. Ever since then…the second Hinote's oldest sister, Kyoushu, holds the last piece of it. She never died. She's still alive now, but I don't know where."

I turned my head slightly to see him in the corner of my eyes. His eyes were wide as he stared at my hand. I quickly covered my ears as Link blew the train whistle, the locomotive coming to a slowing stop.

"Ow…" He looked at me, remembering that the hand had an owner. "Sensitive hearing comes with the ears."

He nodded, still a bit out of it. Outside I could hear my brother and Hannah yelling and freaking out. Probably from the damage on the train. I sigh as I remember the blood on my shirt.

"Fuuuuck…" I mutter as I look at the blood. With a deep sigh I crawl over to the chair Byrne had slept on and unfold my short little jacket. It was enough to hide my chest, but my brother would still see the stains on my skin and wonder. "Can you…?"

I look at him and make a motion with my hand for him to turn around. He got the message and turned around completely, his back facing me entirely. With that, I slipped off my blood stained shirt (I was sad, I loved that shirt) and pulled the jacket sleeves on. The left sleeve covered my Void (fingerless glove sleeve) while the right sleeve just ended at my wrist. I had trouble trying to get the zipper, but when I finally got it, I realized how much the jacket actually covered. My belt rubbed against the skin on my hips as I stood up, and I never realized just how toned my abs were until I did so.

"Ok, I'm decent." I muttered as I looked over my shirt. That stain was never gonna come out. At least not through normal washing…maybe Midna could help…I huff and turn toward a staring Byrne. "What?"

His eyes finally got up to my face, a slightly familiar look in them.

"Nothing." I just shake my head.

"Here, let me help you up." I offer my hand. He looks at it for a second and then takes it. It wasn't easy to help him up, but it wasn't hard. I just didn't expect him to have as much trouble as he did to get up. "Hey, how does your back feel?"

A groan of pain escaped him as he stood to full height. That was maybe a foot taller than me.

"Soar." I turn him and poke his back in several places, the last one eliciting a gasp from him.

"Oh, I missed a broken rib." I hissed as I felt just how bad it was. "Or…I didn't miss it, I may have caused it when I moved you."

"You mean when you somehow slammed your body and mine into the back wall here?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"Hey, it was a miscalculation. I was in a hurry to move you out of danger…I got hurt too you know." I felt slightly annoyed. Using the Void, I push my left hand painlessly through his skin and under his rib cage.

"I know. What are you-" He was cut off by his own cry of pain when I reset his rib. Pulling my hand back, I lick my index finger and apply the saliva to the now aching spot on his back.

"Sorry. If I told you I was going to do that, I was afraid you'd be tense." I said this while I put pressure on a few pressure points. "There. It should heal in a matter of days. Is it numbing?"

He nodded, having lost his voice once again.

"Century of training, and this still hurts you." The look I received from him was enough to give Moink a heart attack. "Hey, I would have fainted from that much pain. You're still standing." I put my hands up in defense. To be honest, the look was just a bit more intimidating to me than I would have liked.

"Come on. My brother is probably throwing a fit already."

When I stepped out I saw more then Hannah and Linebeck. Sarah and Alfonzo were here too.

_Shit…now I have to explain it to Alfonzo now too… _The thought ran marathons in my head as I helped Byrne down. I gulped as all eyes went to him and I. In fact, only one set of eyes went to me. That was Link's.

Alfonzo was surprised. Hannah was curious. Linebeck…I'll leave that one to speculate. And Sarah was just like Hannah, but a lot more innocent. Then they all went to me, save Alfonzo, who was still confused and turning angry. Then, as if to save the day, the postman came in with a letter.

"Is Alfonzo here?" We all turned to him.

"That's me." his voice made him sound like he was suffocating.

"Here, you have a letter from Princess Zelda." He didn't have anything else to say for once. With a few sound effects, the postman was off.

The look on Alfonzo's face went from angry surprise to a confused defeat. I gulp again as he looks up at Byrne. I look at Byrne for the first time since we got out and I see a look in his eyes that I didn't think I would ever see. It was like he was apologizing with them. Alfonzo walked up and looked him in the eye, dwarfing me.

"The princess has explained everything. I hold nothing against you, but if you hurt any of my friends, don't think I won't try again." Byrne just nods, holding back any snide remarks about Alfonzo's humanity. I sigh and move on from the 2.

Finally stepping off the platform, I get tackled by both Hannah and Sarah.

"Oh my god, where have you been!" Hannah.

"Yeah nee-san, why'djyou leave?" Sarah. I wasn't actually her older sister, I was just like one to her.

"Can't…breathe." I really couldn't breathe, but at least this time it was little Sarah over my lungs instead of Hannah's fat ass…

"Nope, you're explaining everything first." Hannah really liked sitting on me just to get information out of me. "Like why you're only wearing your jacket?"

I held up my blood stained shirt.

"Oh." She was speechless for a second.

When I saw Byrne's boots a few feet from my face, I knew he was probably laughing on the inside.

"Need any help?" yep, he was barely able to hide that laugh of his. Damn his laugh.

I practically buried my face in the ground in hopes to hide from the world. I would have sighed if it weren't for the restriction on my lungs. I never really tried to get them off before. Probably because I was afraid of hurting either one.

That last thought completely went away when I felt something squishy against my stomach. Something that resembled the feeling of a ChuChu. A…yellow…chuchu…

When I felt the tingly sensation of it getting ready to electrocute me, I jumped up with a half scream and landed on the closest object…which happened to be Byrne. I found myself clinging to his shoulders like a scared cat (minus the claws), as Hannah and Sarah found themselves on their backs a few feet away. In my spot was a Yellow ChuChu, not exactly looking very happy. Byrne wasn't exactly prepared for my suddenly jumping on him and found himself teetering back. I moved my feet though and helped him catch his balance. I still didn't move from behind him though. I found myself almost near tears. I just hated ChuChus. Hated them. Despised them with a passion. And that's what really sucked. They were my biggest weakness. Just the feeling, whether I'm touching one with my hands or slicing through one with my sword, I hated that feel.

I couldn't bring myself to move even though I already heard someone kill it. I just couldn't move. When I felt hands on my shoulders, I meeped and turned. After my touch left him, Byrne turned around to see my brother holding a wide-eyed, almost crying, girl. He didn't understand how he was looking at the same woman who bested him in battle. The same woman who looked Malladus in the eye without so much as blinking. The same woman who could almost destroy something 3 times her size, was absolutely terrified of a ChuChu. A Yellow ChuChu.

He started to wonder for a second, how all that power could be held inside a young girl. A young girl like me. How could I have deserved such a thing. He stopped thinking about it when I blinked any tears away.

Hannah came up and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was there." I just nod and look up at Byrne for a second. Linebeck rubbed my back as I took a deep breath.

"We have quite a bit to talk about Hinote. You're explaining everything." He poked me in the side, eliciting a squeak from me.

I scoot away from him, my hands covering my sides.

"No, bad." my more confident voice made everyone smile. Even Byrne. The only reason I noticed it was because of his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I know where to start explaining." I stole my shirt back from Hannah and held it up.

I watched all the color drain from my brother as his jaw hit the ground.

"What happened?" His voice squeaked. It was only then that he noticed the blood stains on my skin. And it was only then that I realized how gross it felt too…

He started to drag me toward the house as I shook my head.

"And Link needs a new passenger car."

"If he has the treasure, deal."

"And Byrne is staying with us." He finally stopped when I said that.

"Why?" He looked me in the eye, full height, all serious.

"I promised someone I'd take care of him until he was fully healed. I promised them I'd give him a reason to continue his life in this world. If he ever considered leaving it" I was at full height as well, all serious, not blinking.

When someone 5'2" looks into someone 6'2" 's eyes, who do you think is more intimidating? Oh yeah, did I mention the taller one is also 3 or so years older. Linebeck finally dropped the look and went around to get in the house.

I sigh as Byrne walked-er-limped over.

"Am I not welcome here?" He asked. His voice sounded sincere.

"No, he's just very protective over his little sister is all." I look up at him, a soft smile on my face. "Don't worry, you'll grow on him before you know it."

A surprised blush went over his face as I smiled sweetly. He looked the other way in hopes to hide it, but I already saw. He and everyone else followed me inside.

* * *

Anyone notice the lack of A/N? I feel proud of myself. This chapter is over 2 times as big as chapter 1. Even without the disclaimer and this.

I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything at the end. I typed the last 3 sentences with 1 hand. I burned my non-dominant hand, so chapters will be slower for now. Or at least typos will be noticeable.

You can flame now…all flames will be use for my pyro-maniacal schemes. Cookies, brownies, and donuts will go to all reviews. Any and all reviews alike will be used as fuel for my motivation.

You will see less of these as I go on…-_-


	3. Chapter 3 A Brief History

I practically slammed my head in the table as Linebeck continued to give Byrne a death stare. They both turned to look, but my ridiculous brother continued to glare daggers…

"Will you stop that!" I finally yelled.

"Stop what?" clueless.

"Will you stop staring at him like you hope he's gonna get struck by lightning. Don't give me that look, that's exactly what you're doing." I pointed a finger at him to clarify. "Stop it."

I finally get home, after quite some time, and I get this bull shit. I wasn't doing anything with Byrne. I just kept track of his injuries and took care of him. In fact, he'd only been awake for a few hours.

I sigh and stand up. I couldn't take it anymore. My brother just would not listen. I did my best not to slam the door as I left. Behind me I could almost hear Linebeck and Byrne's confusion. The former promptly blaming the latter in his head. Byrne however didn't have a clue.

I walk toward the station. I didn't feel like dealing with any Like Likes so I jumped both fences and walked over to my grandparents' graves. On the left was "The legendary Captain Linebeck", while on the right held "The Captain's Loving Wife, Hinote." The woman I was named after, the one that shared my soul, and the Void's guardian before me. It was strange. How everything worked.

The very first Hinote, according to ancient memory and the Legends of Zelda (Tomes of History), was in the era of the Ocarina of Time. She was a very pale Gerudo. Bright red hair, short nose, and pale skin. The latter 2 set her apart from the rest of the tribe. However, she was stronger and much less susceptible to Koume and Kotake's brainwashing. Unfortunately, in the seven year gap that the Hero of Time was missing, Ganondorf personally caught her. She was brainwashed and…well…raped…had she not been brainwashed, raped. But because she was in fact brainwashed, she was willing only to the fault of his will.

Only when Ganondorf transformed into Ganon did she snap out of it. All the sages had made it so. In her waking, Ganon knocked Link out of the barrier and tried to get to Zelda. However, to atone for what had happened, in a way, she saved Zelda. Sacrificing herself once more. But she didn't die, she was given the Void as a reward and it saved her and Zelda from any damage. She was also granted the place of Zelda's personal body guard. She never did find some significant other.

You'd think that would have been the end of her line then, right? Wrong. Ganondorf had impregnated her with a child. However, this child was a boy. A boy in the care of a very loving mother. He was more like his mother than anything. In appearance, demeanor, and attitude. The Gerudo can never explain how 2 Gerudo parents had a boy in the same century as another male.

Centuries later, in the Twilight Princess era, the next Hinote had 2 sisters. An older one who adored her and a younger twin who was very different from her. The oldest one was Kyoushu. Her name was meant to mean Assassin, but it is known for 2 other separate meanings. One being the exposed area of a severed hand, and an interest [in something]. They intended assassin. Hinote was named for the meanings, fire, flaming, and blaze. They said she was an empathetic pyromaniac and worried how long until that empathy was gone. Her twin sister was named Namihime. Wave princess.

Kyoushu had long, very red hair, showing what Gerudo blood she had. Her eyes were also a deep red, holding a certain darkness that entranced those who looked too deep. Hinote had long silver hair, extremely pale skin, and eyes that matched. They always seemed to have a metallic tint to them. Namihime had shorter, still long, blue hair, showing off her Zora blood. She had aqua eyes that always seemed to shift.

Kyoushu was a corrupt human girl. Hinote was distantly related to Bulblins and human. Namihime was openly related to Zora and human. Kyoushu adored Hinote until their parents were killed. When they died, she abandoned the twins. Zelda knew of their ancestry and took them in, keeping them safe from their older sister. The 2 became Zelda's bodyguards, both with a dormant piece of the Void each. It was split into three when Hinote had sisters. These three showed characteristics of the triforce. Kyoushu held the attribute of Power, and thus was drawn toward the soon to be holder of the triforce of Power. He didn't have it yet, but he showed the characteristics and held the same sense to himself as Kyoushu's ancestor, and reason why the Void rested in the hands of a corrupt girl.

Namihime showed the characteristics of Wisdom, hence she never left Zelda's side, even in the presence of the sages. Hinote showed signs of Courage, though she often hid it until she found there was any danger. These 2 girls were about the same age as Zelda, making it easier for them to be around her than anyone else of the guard. For obvious reasons.

A few years into their job as Zelda's personal guards, Ganondorf was finally caught. The Sages had believed that the 2 girls should witness his imprisonment so as to replace Zelda's presence. When the sword had struck Ganondorf, both girls got a horrible feeling and took a step back. They stood behind the Head Sage in the middle, Namihime more so than Hinote. When Hinote's hands went to her sword, the Sages were confused. They weren't anymore, however, when Ganondorf broke out of his chains. When he charged in the middle, Namihime pushed Hinote out of the way. Ganondorf had a hold on the young girl's neck while she still had a hold of her sister's arm. The sages banished both of them to the Twilight Realm leaving a screaming Hinote behind. Not too far, Kyoushu saw the whole thing.

Over the next 3 years, Hinote had taken on transformations. She showed characteristics of her sister that she never had before. She also had more than 2/3 of the Void. When she hit 16, Zelda saw how emotionally unstable she was. She didn't make her leave, but she did give her the option. Hinote decided to live in Kakariko.

Hentako (Altered spelling of Henteko) showed up after she willfully went into the Twilight. Just like the goddesses have their respectful triforce, Hentako was the angel behind the Void. However, though no one knew at the time, there was a god behind the angel. The father of the goddesses and the angel. When Link, and Hinote got the last piece of the mirror, the finished mirror tried to fuse itself with Hinote's Void. The sages, along with Midna attempted to separate the two, only to speed up the corruption process. Hinote then became The Twilit Void, Enraged Hentako.

Hentako and my memories are still very clouded over that time. We only remember waking after I was returned to normal, our thoughts suddenly separate. When they fought Zant, he explained who Hentako was and why she was affected by the mirror. Just the fact that the goddesses had an older (yes older) sister was a surprise to all of them.

Hinote was not present in the battle with Possessed-Zelda, or Ganon. She did however show up in time to aid Link in the battle against Ganondorf himself, no horse.

After Midna left Link, Zelda, and I, Hentako told me that she could keep contact with Midna, if ever I needed her.

In my next life after that, it was 100 years after the Great Flood. My grandmother. She was born to protect Tetra, or, the Zelda of that age. Ganondorf knew that and was prepared to kill her. At least, he thought he was… The Helmaroc King killed her…my mother, making the mistake of thinking I was not born yet. However, I-er-she had been about 10 at the time. From then until she was 18, she was raised and taken care of by Salvatore. When he took her in, it was when he was in a relationship with a very sweet girl. Unfortunately, she had passed away only 5 years after taking Hinote in. Her and Salvatore were very connected to the sweet, sickly woman. Her immune system simply was not enough to fight against a flu that went through Windfall. Salvatore had gotten sick too. Hinote, being strong enough to keep from getting sick, took care of him, treating him like the father she never knew. However, he did make her train, aware of what she was supposed to do because of a letter from Hinote's mother.

Salvatore recovered very well from the flu. I, in all my lives, had never tried so hard to take care of someone like that. The hero of time had been my first love (that wasn't my descendant), but I didn't have to protect him. He spent more time protecting me. But Salvatore showed me and my passed generations that I fought to protect those who I cared for. I always gave back to those who took care of me.

When that Hinote turned 18, she caught sight of the Helmaroc King once again. He stole 2 of the girls that lived on Windfall. They both had nothing in common so I had been baffled. It was only when Salvatore let me follow it to Outset did I see something that I was all too familiar with. A kid, ironically named Link, was wearing the clothes similar to that of the Hero of Time.

When I asked one of the villagers why he wore that, I didn't get too many answers. Nor did I get eye contact from anyone…

The only one who would so much as look at me when I "wasn't" paying attention was the master-swordsman of the island. I finally got fed up from being stared at by the old man and made that known. He only chuckled and commended me for noticing from so far away. Seeing that he was the only one talking to me, I decided to ask him about the kid's clothes.

I had to fight him, yes, but I at least got a straight answer for it. And compliments for my swordsmanship. I still used 2 swords and still preferred them. He told me that all the boys on that island would wear that garb when they came of age…here, that was 13. That wasn't what I had wanted to hear at the time, but at least I was right. It was made to represent the Hero of Time. Unfortunately, that Hero had died with the flood. I was his last descendant. I was also the last Gerudo as far as I knew.

When I had gotten back to Windfall, I found that same kid who lost his sister to the Helmaroc King on my Island. He even gave Salvatore business.

I didn't introduce myself to him quite yet, but I did make myself known to him. What surprised me the most though was the sound of a very old, very familiar voice. When the boy started heading back to the shore, I figured there must have been a ship I didn't see. Instead, I found him talking to a little red boat. When he left again to finish supply searching, I made myself known to that little red boat that seemed oh so familiar at that point.

It took awhile, but I finally got it to talk and when I introduced myself, he was speechless. I wasn't so attuned to my soul's memories yet, so I couldn't place why his voice was that familiar as he spoke. It wasn't until he introduced himself as King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule did I get slapped in the face with memories. I hadn't been alive during the flood, but I did see everything that happened.

After that, I stayed low. I helped Link when he came to me and stayed clear of **(A/N: I fail to remember what I put here…)** and Redeads that ever did show up. It was only when Tetra was proclaimed as Zelda, did I start to help more openly. I introduced myself as Zelda's personal guard, Hinote. Of course, Gonzo got all stuffy and in my face about it until I tripped-er-watched him trip over the edge of the ship. Ever since then, he had developed a crush on me. He seemed way too brotherly for my type though.

I was not present for the battle with Ganondorf in any way. Daphnes had ordered me to stay on the surface incase things got out of control up there. Things, however, stayed really freaking boring for a place that was supposed to be getting attacked by evil.

When Ganondorf had been stabbed through the forehead (according to Tetra and Link), I had felt like someone had ripped something heavy and painful off my shoulders. I actually felt like I was standing up straighter once Ganondorf was dead at the bottom of the sea. Or at least made of stone and not doing any more harm aside from scaring fish. I decided to stay with Link and Tetra from then on.

About 1 year later (I was 20, my 19th birthday passed while Link had the Wind Waker), we started to look for the fabled Ghost Ship. The only reasons I agreed to do so was because it was ghosts, not Redeads, and because I knew Tetra would do it regardless and it was my job to at least be there no matter what the situation so she didn't get hurt, kidnapped, et cetera…

Turns out, we 'found' the Ghost Ship only on our first night looking. I did not like the looks of it, but when Tetra jumped on board, I followed immediately after her. I couldn't see her, but when she screamed, I ran in the direction I thought she had gone. It felt like the ship was moving so I sped up my pace. I did not, however, expect to run right into something other than a wall. When it looked at me, I went cold. All I saw was an eye. An eye and some tentacles. It didn't look happy to see me and I found myself thrown off the ship, in the exact direction our ship should have been. But, just before I splashed into the water, I found nothing but open ocean out there.

I woke up later, on an Island known there as Mercay. I knew immediately, that somehow, I was no longer in the Great Sea. Link and I had both traveled around the entire Great Sea to get the maps of the islands drawn. There never once was a single Island called Mercay. That only made me that much more right…

I was taken care of by a nice old man named Oshus, but on the first day, I made it known that I knew he was no normal old man. He didn't tell me what he was, just that I was right and would find out soon enough. When I got a good look in a mirror, I found a scar that looked quite a bit like an eye. It was found just on the corner of my left jaw, where people wouldn't see it unless they were looking for it.

When I got to the eastern side of the island, I just about immediately ran into a man in a blue coat. He didn't take too kindly to not getting back to his ship in time and followed up with a lot of unkind words…until he opened his eyes. I am aware that he mostly stopped because of the look I was giving him, but he covered it up with almost false-politeness.

I just moved on after he started to stare off into space, shaking off the feeling I'd be getting to know him. And guess what, not even 2 seconds after I close my eyes walking, I find a fairy plastered to my face. And she blamed me…just like Navi did over 500 years ago…

The only thing that saved the thing from being jarred was my seeing Link behind her. The fairy immediately apologized when she realized how close Link and I were. I let it pass.

When we came up to the only ship in the dock, I wasn't entirely surprised to find that Link knew who the man I ran into was. Linebeck was his name. No actual introductions, just a bunch of yelling between the 2-er-3. Fairy included. When the yelling finally stopped, they almost left me behind. It took another minute, but I finally convinced the overly proud captain to let me on board.

Of course, he had to get something out of it. That something came out of my pocket. We made the deal that I would pay for any "outer" damage on the ship. Full cost, nothing more, nothing less. He could take care of the engine himself. At every island, I stayed either with the ship or with Link. I generally didn't follow him into temples; just watched his progress from an enchanted map.

I loved that map. It let us know if he was making any progress and I even saved Links life once. Only once. Yeah. It also helped me get through there when caught that cold and I refused to let him leave the ship. Of course, I ended up with a cold myself. I saw it coming the entire time.

That was when Linebeck and I started to get closer. He wouldn't let me out of his sight (unless it was something private, of course), and even let me stay in his big comfy bed while I was sick. He even made the food, instead of having me or Link do it. He got sweet, until Link and Ciela came back. Oh, especially Ciela. Those two did NOT get along. I even put her in a jar once I was so pissed. I had a migraine too…so that was probably it.

Jolene posed a slight problem, but that box was big enough for both of us. Link got rid of her, and I stayed where she couldn't see me. Because, that first time we met, oh was she pissed. I have a feeling she actually liked him.

Well, while Linebeck and I got close with the little squirt away, I started to wonder what was going to happen when we went back to our own worlds. Like, was Linebeck even a part of ours…

That got me openly depressed one day, during a storm. Let's just say, Linebeck finally showed me just how much he actually cared about me that day.

Then, finally came the day we got Tetra back. And lost her again. I manned the canon while Link watched and Linebeck steered. I quickly subdued the ship. Once we got on the wreckage of the ship, I got an icy feeling. Something told me that something very bad was about to happen. That's when the ship was sunk. I wasn't the only one who freaked out…but everyone did it for a different reason. After that, I was knocked out by Bellum, after Linebeck tried to knock me out of the way.

From there, I don't know what happened. All I was told was that Linebeck had been possessed by Bellum, and that Bellum was in my head for some reason. Let me tell you, Bellum is a little BITCH when he's not so "all powerful" anymore. And with Hentako and Blud in my head, he was easily suppressed. **(A/N: Blud is a Sheikah, that will get a better introduction later)**

Linebeck was the first one to come get me. Even though he was possessed and hurt, he went to ME before receiving any help. It only made me more sad at the thought of where his true existence laid.

Then Oshus said something that hinted quite openly at the fact that none of us were of that world. We were all of the same world, in the Great Sea. Before we were all returned to out world, when the fog thickened, I took Linebeck's hand. I wasn't about to let go of something this important to me. And I didn't.

Now, a hundred or so years later, I sit in front of my grave and his. At least, I was.

I sit up and realize that I'm in my room. Shaking my head I realize I must have fallen asleep. Linebeck usually woke me up and walked me back, so…who-?

I get my answer when I remember that Byrne was here too. He probably wouldn't admit doing that, but…the thought made me smile. I got undressed and under the covers before it was too cold. It was one thing to feel weird about still loving Linebeck as I do when he is both my husband and my Grandfather…but for some reason, it felt weirder to feel so warm about someone like Byrne. Particularly when you don't know them quite so well yet.

_If you don't know, then find out._

**(A/N: My apologies for the wait :) )**


End file.
